


无忧岛

by 02010701



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02010701/pseuds/02010701
Relationships: DoTae - Relationship, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, 貂绒
Kudos: 4





	无忧岛

金道英是李泰容的无忧岛，玫瑰在岛上绽放。

道英觉得泰容这段时间累到精神虚脱，睡眠也不好，每天回来饭也不怎么吃就回房间。  
半夜起来喝水却又听见泰容房间里有声响，过去敲门，泰容打开门看见道英，有些惊讶，说了句还不睡吗。  
“哥在干嘛？”  
“啊随便收拾一下房间。”  
“睡觉吧，一起睡。”

在泰容连轴转工作终于有那么一点点喘息休假的时间，道英拉着泰容出门了。

“要去购物才行，或者去外面随便走走，总之不能这样待在房间里就是了。”

泰容有时候会说，自己是不那么容易被看穿的人，其实金道英觉得李泰容绝对是世上最容易看懂的人了。难过了会木着脸有点意外的神游感觉，沉浸在自己的世界里，要叫两声才能反应过来；开心的时候皱着鼻子发出海绵宝宝一样的笑声，又或者是可爱的小动作很多，下意识的撒娇。

泰容在房间里睡到下午，醒来后还是不想动。关着窗帘的房间里也只有在窗帘缝隙里透进来的光，昏昏沉沉的，脑子也是。闭上眼脑子里又冒出来各种各样的念头…

门被打开后，听完道英说的第一句话就被拉起身，换衣服戴帽子出门。  
在车上的时候也觉得不可思议，忍不住转头看了一眼，接受到眼神的道英一如既往的笑了一下，没有露出牙龈，眼睛弯弯嘴角翘起来又放下。摘下了右耳的耳机塞到泰容的右耳里，说听歌。

逛了一圈也拎着大大小小的袋子回到宿舍，道英又给做了晚饭，吃过之后说。哥回去好好睡觉吧。

“我们喝一杯吧。”  
道英有些惊讶，随后应下。  
“哦，好。”  
………

泰容不会喝酒，也不经常喝酒。酒精麻痹大脑神经，感觉终于能丢下那些束缚，放松自己。

泰容窝在沙发里闭着眼睛开始神游，好像有点醉了，又忽然想到几天前手机上的推送。  
【记录感到被爱的瞬间】  
自然而然带入到了，和金道英在一起感受到被爱的瞬间？  
日常。  
在无数个经过的时间里，和道英在一起的话，都能感受到爱。

作为队内的主要负责人，泰容在出道以来也时常思考自己做的够不够好，也因为各方各面的压力会觉得喘不过气。不知道从什么时候起，道英是在傍晚时分昏暗房间亮起白炽灯的那个人，用自己独有的气息温温柔柔的把李泰容包裹。所以一直想要靠近，眼神也会下意识的追随，泰容觉得自己被降落在高空中，着陆后发现是名为金道英的不能逃离的无人小岛，而泰容也心甘情愿的扎根在岛上。

道英在沙发另一端看着把酒杯放下后，半躺着感觉好像就要在沙发上睡下的人。

“哥，喝醉了吗？”  
“进去睡吧，窝在沙发里不舒服。”

泰容伸手把在身上说话的人拉了下来，道英顺着泰容的力道压下身，却毫无预兆的被堵住了嘴巴，嘴唇被吸吮着感受到舌头扫过口腔。

“不要一直念”  
“进去睡吧，嗯？”  
“一起睡。”

他们在房间里做爱，透过窗帘的阳光变成了稀稀疏疏的月光。  
泰容躺着床上，腿弯被道英的手固定住大腿几乎贴上胸膛，嘴巴跟着身下的动作小声的呻吟着，  
道英说哥喘的我要射了。  
耳垂被舔弄着，鼻子里只闻到道英身上的木质香，很干净的味道像他本人一样。虽然总打趣说是特殊的人工香味，但是能有一种让人安心的感觉。

身下的动作从温吞渐渐激烈，脚趾蜷缩起来。  
在高潮的时候被道英扳着下巴接吻，然后总是抑制不住流下生理性的泪水，在眼角顺着那朵玫瑰滑下。道英会在这种时候用拇指拭去，温热的吻落下，在泰容眼角的皮肤，道英的鼻息随着吻也落在泰容的脸上，黏黏糊糊的。

李泰容喜欢黏黏糊糊，和金道英黏黏糊糊。


End file.
